Mia Artemia
Appearance Standing at a height of 5'4", Mia has a lithe yet curvaceous figure. She typically wears her brown hair down around her shoulders and her eyes are a shade of blue. Though Mia is considered attractive, she doesn't actively apply herself to her appearance aside from minor things such as hair. She rarely, if ever wears makeup, finding it too bothersome to worry about. Mia's outfits tend to be more simple than fashionable, usually sporting a pair of jeans with a blue shirt worn under a brown light jacket. She typically wears her bow and quiver on her back but she rarely carries them unless she expects a fight to break out. Personality Mia has a friendly disposition. She prefers to avoid fighting but she will fight if she has to. Despite her friendliness, Mia does have a sharp tongue and won't hesitate to make quips regarding others, though usually only when they deserve it. Around her friends she demonstrates a sense of lighthearted sarcasm, though when annoyed or angered she has a tendency to become harsh. She is also fiercely loyal to those who have earned her trust. Originally Mia was very shy as a child. She rarely spoke to strangers and typically focused on her marksmanship. This changed when she met and befriended Valen, whose reckless tendencies forced her to become more assertive to reign him in. Out of her childhood friends, Mia is the level headed and more responsible one and often finds herself serving as peace keeper. Where Valen is prone to seeking challenges and taking on new opponents, Mia often serves to reign him in and focus on the objective. Whenever a fight breaks out she is usually the one to stop it, either with words or "aggressive persuasion" with her bow. History Born July 7th, Mia grew up on Shimotsuki Island in the same village as Valen Strike. At the age of five she discovered a talent for marksmanship, especially with a bow. By the age of 10 she was one of the best shooters on the island. One day a group of bandits attempted to kidnap and force her into their gang for her shooting skills. Caught by surprise and without her bow, the bandits quickly overwhelmed her. At that moment Valen appeared and fought off the pirates with his swordsmanship. Out of gratitude, Mia became one of Valen's closest friends, despite his reluctance. Mia usually tagged along with whatever adventure Valen undertook. She often found herself attempting to reign in Valen's reckless tendencies, with varying results. In an effort to better defend herself against enemies, Mia attempted to learn how to fight using swords. Despite her best efforts, as well as those of Valen and his cousin Richard, she found herself a poor swordsman and decided to simply hone her sniping ability. A few years after befriending Valen, when she was 15, the two started to become closer. Though she had grown into a beautiful and confident woman, she never really sought out anyone yet she had known Valen as her closest friend for years, causing an unofficial relationship between the two to bloom. Though the villagers teased her, she never really minded and she was content. This bond continued to grow as the years passed. When Mia was 18, she and Valen briefly participated in the Battle of Shimotsuki before taking shelter in the nearby mountains. After the battle had ended and the invaders were defeated and chased off. However Valen had been heavily wounded in the battle and Mia spent the next few days tending his wounds, which were serious and potentially fatal enough that she didn't sleep at all. Afterwards, when Valen was mostly recovered from his injures, he informed her of his decision to set out to sea to find the ones responsible for the attack. Mia stubbornly insisted she join him, more out of concern for his safety than a desire for vengeance but Valen refused. Unable to convince him, she instead made him swear to return once he had completed his task. To embody this promise, she gave him a necklace made out of her very first arrowhead. The two spent his final night on the island together and the next day he left, leaving her behind. Themes File:204 A Turn|The Sniper, Mia! File:The Huntress|Sword Art Online II Music - Another State of Emergency File:The Graceful Archer's Arrow|Aerial Fight File:Judicare tibi| Category:Characters